


This is So Fucked Up... - A South Park  Fanfiction

by Caihpainter125



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Gay, M/M, Party, Smut, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caihpainter125/pseuds/Caihpainter125





	1. Chapter 1

'Fuck, let me leave' Was a phrase Craig Tucker had said a lot since he first started living in South Park. Being in a small country town since he was born was never something he enjoyed, it was time for a change of scenery, but not now. Not while you have two years of high school left, how fun. Craig Tucker is the kind of guy who minds his own business unless this business could get some kids in trouble. Sitting in the class of a free period a certain blond boy by the name of Kenny McCormick purred in the raven's ear 'Hey Tucker'. Kenny was a poor boy who lived in the bad side of town, something about Kenny was very forgettable, but what was it again? Oh well, we'll never know. 'Fuck off, McCormick' Craig had pissed off tone in his voice, probably because he had several exams to study for and basically lived off of coffee and cigarettes. 'Oh c'mon Craig, calm down it's a free period! You should do something that doesn't involve academics for once. What happened to the less grumpy Craig who flipped everyone off for fun?' Craig flipped off Kenny. 'There happy?' He responded with a dead yet sassy tone. Surprisingly Craig and Kenny were good friends from elementary school. Both of them got their tattoos and piercings done together, of course once people found out they were teased about their "man-date". Although it wasn't a date at all, just two bros getting tatted up and pierced. 'Listen Craig, Token's parents aren't going to be home on Saturday and he's throwing a really big party! Why don't we go together? I have plenty of booze so I'm bringing it' before Kenny could continue Craig cut him off with a simple 'I can't' due to academic reasons, Craig wanted to get a career involving criminal defence. 'Craig Fucker you need a major dose of music, drinks, dancing. The whole party aesthetic' while enthusing about "the whole party aesthetic" Kenny was practically on his hands and knees begging Craig to come to Token's house. 'Oh my god, Kenny! Please. If I go to Token's party will you please fuck off?!' 'Hell yeah!' Through out the rest of the school day Kenny continued to harass Craig about the party, of course Craig was annoyed by it but hey who really cares?


	2. 2

The walk from school to Kenny's house was long and slightly scary. Living in the ghetto of South Park was interesting to say the least. Loud cars passed by on his way home. By the time Kenny arrived back at his house he could already smell the alcohol and cigarettes. How fun. That could his parents were fighting or having sex, both of those don't sound too great right now. Kenny's older brother Kevin and his younger sister Karen were already home from school. While entering the house the blond shouted out to his siblings 'Kevin! Karen! Come here for a second!' When the two siblings arrived Karen was teary eyed and Kevin was holding her close, Kevin spoke up 'Mom and dad were fighting over who gets the last bottle of beer.' Even though Kenny was the middle child he always knew what to do when family troubles stirred up 'God damn alcoholics. Karen, I'm dropping you off at Heidi's house, ok? And Kevin can you go to your friends' house?' Both siblings nodded. It was Friday night and Kenny had no plans, actually hanging with the gang sounds pretty rad right now since being at home sounds pretty shitty. Fortunately Kyle, Stan and Cartman the fatass only lived a few minutes away. Out of all of the friends Kyle had the best video games and Cartman had the best snacks, although almost always there were no snacks left. And Stan well, he's Stan we needed him! Plus he has the only "normal" family out of the four of the boys. Walking down the cold streets of South Park always made Kenny feel like that life wasn't as shitty as he thought, although life really was shitty and full of secrets that shouldn't be known. By the time Kenny actually started rounding the group of boys up it evening, and very peaceful. Minus the homeless giving hand-jobs for crack and the rabid animals roaming the streets but that's normal. 'So you guys, are you going to Token's party? I heard he was going to have a chocolate fountain again this year!' Of course Cartman was the one to mention the chocolate since he was a fat-ass. Kenny already knew that he was going and there was something he wanted to do at the party, and that was to confess to Craig that he liked him. In a very homo way. Since almost all the girls in South Park were stupid spoiled whores that were also generally very mean to each other Kenny decided that he just didn't like any of them. Kenny already knew that Craig was gay after the "Tweak epidemic" where he ended up dating Tweak for about two months but that didn't go too well after there was a huge misunderstanding, but they still decided to stay as best friends. Kyle said that he had to look after Ike for around an hour so he'd be arriving late. Damn it Kyle. While Stan said that it would be a good chance to spend time with Wendy! His girlfriend of three years. The four boys screwed around at Stan's house for a while before Kenny had to go make sure everything was fine at home. Of course it wasn't the best but it was around 9:40pm and Karen still needed her brother back at home so she could explain what happened with mom and dad.


	3. 3

It was the night of the party and Kenny was set to go! He just needed his booze, cigarettes and Craig. Throwing the cigarettes, lighter and booze in a bag, Kenny started making his way down to Craig's house where he would pick up his "man-date" partner. The walk to Craig's house was a long and dangerous one. Not really it was just long since Craig lives in the newer and nicer part of town. Around 20 minutes of walking and Kenny was already at the front steps of Craig's door. He knocked. An older female answered the door, it was Craig's mom 'Oh hello, Kenny. Craig is just upstairs in his room I'll get him.' 'Oh thanks Mrs. Tucker!' Kenny replied with a grin and secretly just enjoying his view of Craig's mom's tits caused by delightful height differences. 'Craig! Get the fuck down here now! Kenny is here!' Craig's mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs 'Alright I'm fucking coming! Don't be an ass!' Craig shouted back while running down the stairs. Kenny stood awkwardly in the front hall waiting for the two to stop swearing and yelling, he's seen enough at home for it to get tiring. 'So uh, ready to go, dude?' Kenny asked before shrugging his back onto his shoulder. The two boys left the house for Token's party. Suddenly Kenny felt a vibrate, no it's not a dildo it's his phone. He received a text from Butters, Butters was Kenny's good friend from grade 4 and higher. Although Cartman hated him Kenny was still good friends with him. The text read 

Butterball: 'Hey Kenny!! Any luck with Craig yet? ;)'

Butters was the only one Kenny told about his feelings for Craig, until Cartman pressured Butters into telling him. When Cartman found out he told the group of boys about Kenny's crush then Kyle told Kenny which lead to Cartman having a black eye and a broken wrist. 

Kenny boy: 'Not yet we're still walking to Token's house are you at the party?'

Butterball: 'Aw hamburgers! I Hope you and him start dating it would be cute!! :D The party is really cool lots of girls are here so I can make them my bottom bitch!' 

Kenny boy: 'Alright man I'll try to ask him out later ok? Imma go now and hurry up walking with Craig later Butters!' 

Butters almost didn't end up going to the party because his dad grounded him for coming home 2 minutes late one night. When the boys finally arrived at Token's neighbourhood the security guard yelled out 'Halt!' Before almost spraying the both with pepper spray 'Oh wait you're probably here for the black kid's party, ok go on' the man lowered his spray and let the boys in 'Gee thanks' Craig spat at the man who nearly sprayed them.


	4. 4

Once entering the mansion Token greeted the boys at the door before bringing the boys over to the fairly large group of teens he was hanging out with, which consisted of Nicole, Clyde, Tweek, Bebe, Wendy and Stan. Stan was drunk as fuck while Wendy was still mostly sober and helping get through the night without embarrassing himself too much although apparently he was caught making out with Kyle who was also drunk as fuck. Nicole who was Token's girlfriend wasn't one who enjoyed alcohol much at all so she sticked to drinking Dr. Pepper. Tweek had 3 Red Bulls and was more jittery then usual while Clyde was just trying to get Bebe to have sex with him 'Clyde I said maybe later, ok? I'm just not into it right now!' Bebe was not having it. 'You guys haven't seen the rest of the guys, have you?' Kenny wanted to see his friends so badly 'Um I think I saw them hanging around the stairs, but be careful all of them are really really drunk' Token replied and gestured to the right of him where the tall stair case was. Craig and Kenny both walked over dodging dancing, drunk and horny teenagers 'Kenny! Hey dude heeeeey!' A loud Kyle yelled out as he tripped down the stairs and clobbered Kenny and Craig 'Hey Kyle? Mind getting the fuck off?' Craig wasn't too fond of being nearly dragged down to the floor by people too much. Kyle just laughed a shit ton and swung off of the two guys back onto his spot on the stairs. After a small amount of conversation Cartman decided to start acting like a little bitch and started bugging Kenny about 'his secret' 'Hey hey Kenny! Why'd you go with Craig instead of us huh? It's like you have a C-R-U-' Cartman was cut off by Kyle who even though was drunk as fuck still was able to understand what was going on in his surroundings 'Fatass I swear if you bring up what you're going to say you won't be able to walk straight for a week at least!' Cartman then shut up. Stan stumbled his way over to the group and sat next to Kyle who then got up and sat on Stan's lap 'Woooaaahhh! Gay Jew gay Jew!' Cartman started saying before he stop when Kyle then started again making out with Stan. This was the most fun party anyone has a ever been to. 'Alright Kyle and Stan!' The boys were cheering and shouting happiness while Cartman was still sitting them dumbfounded with shock and anger 'Great all of my friends are gay losers!' Kenny leaned forward invading Cartman's personal space and pressed his foot right in between Cartman's legs against his dick. The brown haired fat child winced in pain before swearing at Kenny who made a growl noise before pressing a little harder before stepping off.


End file.
